Return to Sender
by We Are VAMPS
Summary: Greg receives a letter from Ms James rehashing past emotions. MaleXMale


AN: All CSI is not mine I just use them for my plot for intent and purposes I am not making money on these characters. This is an established relationship between Nick and Greg I might want to update to this story so look out because I'm putting this up as completed one shot

Greg slumped down onto his sofa as he had just come home from a double shift; Greg shifted as there was something digging in his side he lifted his arse and pulled the shoe lodged into his back glancing at the shoe and threw it behind his shoulder. "Whoa" a voice said from behind as the shoe zoomed past him. Greg leaned his head back on the couch "Nicky" he smiled.

Nick walked over to the back if the couch and leaned down and kissed him on the lips "how was your day off?" Nick shrugged placing his hands on the back of the sofa next to Greg's head and kissed him "I had nothing to do" Nick said.

Greg smiled against his lips pulling Nick down pecking him on the lips "I had a double shift once I found the killer he got killed by the first victims wife it took forever" he said letting go of the back of Nick's head. Nick walked round the sofa and sat next to him "your mother called and a letter came for you" he said Greg stretched his arms above his head "the letters by the phone"

Greg stood up from the sofa and inched his eye with the heel of his hand picking up the phone and grabbed the letter redialling the last number that called he put the phone to his ear and sat back on the sofa "Hello" a women's voice said.

"Mum hey" Greg said, Nick stood from the sofa and walked into the open kitchen.

"Honey why didn't you call back I thought your shift ended 6 hours ago" Greg licked his lip "Gregory stop licking your lips" his mother said Greg rolled his eyes "I'm not licking my lips Mother Is there a reason you called?" he said holding the phone under his chin and shoulder to open the envelope

"Greg when I can meet this special person you've been living with for the past year" she said.

Greg sighed "they're not ready mum stop nagging me" he took the letter out of the envelope looking at the top of the letter it had a Florida state address from Ms James his eyes widened "mum do you mind if I call you back2 he said unfolding the letter. "You better Gregory Hojem Sanders or I'll be getting on the first plane down" she warned in a stern voice.

Greg licked his lips "okay mum promise" he said hanging up the phone and throwing the phone next to him he leaned back on the back of the sofa before reading the letter.

Dear Mr Sanders

I am writing to you to apologize for the way I acted when I found out my son was killed.

Any mother wishes for the best for her children and that is what I did when appealing to sue you for the way you treated my son. I knew what my son did to those people and the way he left you for dead but ones things for certain mothers always look out for their kids and that's what I did with my other son.

I understand your life was in danger however I blame you for his death no matter if the court found you accusable. I hope this letter does not bring back bad memories of the accident.

I just wish you had reversed out of that Alleyway and left that tourist to die it's not the best confession I have made but at least my two sons will be back in my home and because of those turn of events my son is dead and one is in prison for following the same footsteps as his brother But Mr Sanders I will forever hate you.

Sending this letter has helped me live my life I hope this has ruined yours.

Ms James

Greg gasped licking his lip pushing the letter away he rubbed his hands down his face, hitting the back of his head on the couch he gripped the phone and threw it across the sitting room. Nick's head shot up "Greg what's wrong?" he said walking towards him.

Greg stood with the letter in one hand and a green lighter in the other. He exhaled Nick put his hand on his, Greg looked up "nothing" he said blowing on the fire to make it stop "Nick make me forget" he said. Nick took his hand leading him away from the living room and the crisp letter that Greg forgotten on the coffee table and leaded his to their bedroom closing the door behind them.


End file.
